


Занавес

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — И где же я ошибся? — яркие глаза сверкают. Странно, Сикст может точно назвать номер их оттенка на круговой палитре, но не в состоянии определить является ли он в дифференциации красок ещё голубым или уже зелёным.«А вот с Элом таких проблем нет», — это замечание полностью справедливо и ощущение собственной правоты позволяет бесстрашно двигаться вперёд.
Relationships: CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Elijah Kamski





	Занавес

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

С чередой вещей, к которым привыкнуть нельзя андроид может справиться с изумительной лёгкостью. Сикст точно знает, что такое описание свойств характера, пускай даже и андроидовского — не про него. У Сикста есть собственные принципы, моральные установки и программное обеспечение, которое для него дописывает Божество — «Эл» в обычной жизни для самых близких, и «мистер Камски» для тех, кто не настолько хорошо знаком с богом.

«Едва ли Конни сумел бы справиться лучше», — эта наглая мыслишка проскакивает в системе вместе с улыбкой, появляющейся в уголках губ. 

Нет, конечно при базисе выстроенном по умолчанию, наверное, Сиксту тоже было бы не легко являться частью центрального участка, вот только от исходных установок он так далеко, как машина от живого существа.

Впрочем, нет, скорее как киборг от человека, ведь ещё когда он открыл глаза в самый первый раз в своей жизни на проверочно-сборочном конвейере он точно знал — он чувствует. Ощущает. Осознаёт себя в данный период времени не только благодаря программам и железу, но и чему-то большему.

«Интересно, а люди — тоже?» — на задумчивый взгляд объект его самого пристального изучения немного сводит лопатки и оборачивается, ухмыляясь. Длинноватые клыки и пересекающий из уголка глаза вплоть до середины соседней щеки хорошо леченый шрам делают человека больше похожего на зверя, и остаётся лишь радоваться тому, что детектив предпочитает разношенные майки и футболки какому-нибудь стандартному костюму, ведь тогда ощущение зверя закованного в официоз было бы способно свести с ума того, кому выпадет честь осознать с каким именно засранцем естествоиспытателю довелось столкнуться.

Этот однозначно помнит, тут Сикста даже доля сомнений не берёт. Его статистика, дающая явно понять, что человек не в состоянии удержать в памяти ни боль при росте костей, ни первое прикосновение к живому, ни то, каково на вкус материнское молоко, вынуждена бороться со стойким «внутренним ощущением».

Программа для интуиции — та ещё срань. Работает это дерьмо как и всё, что делает так или иначе бог — да, оно есть, и создано рукой всевышнего, что, конечно, не отменяет общей уёбищности конструкции и принцип «не трогай пока оно работает, даже если это говно и палки и всё может рухнуть к херам в любой момент». К чести Эла, тот всё-таки с приятной периодичностью возвращается к незаконченным и не идеальным решениям и дорабатывает их, но, стоит признать, что с предсказанием будущего поведения человека на основе его прошлых поступков сбоев бывает больше, чем где бы то ни было ещё.

Вот, на Риде всегда случается не то, что нужно.

Карьерист, мудак, детектив — куча именований к самому амбициозному из служащих центрального участка, получившему значок не за красивые глаза, но стоит его только пустить на место преступления, и тот узколобый бред, что Рид выдаёт, заставляет стискивать ладони в кулаки, а симуляцию добавлять к ним горячую шею человека, на которой этот самый хват сильно сжимается, перекрывая ему кислород и заставляя открывать рот в тщетной попытке поймать больше воздуха.

«Чтоб не пиздел», — хочется сказать Сиксту, но вместо этого он лишь улыбается в ответ на ухмылку. Рядом вздрагивает один из свидетелей, по всей видимости став не только тем, кто помнит ужасное преступление, но и то как маньячно может выглядеть один из андроидов-детективов.

И ещё весомый вопрос сумеет ли опрашивающий его сержант добиться большего, чем задыхающиеся и невнятные звуки, мычание и повторы на разные лады одного и того же «ааа».

И всё-таки этот человек практически не волнует Сикста. Его заботит совсем другой. Тот, кто притворяется потрясающе, играет роль ограниченного, тупого местами и весьма подозрительного существа, которое старается изо всех сил получить больше власти.

Пожалуй, если бы не Эл, то Сиксту пришлось бы потратить больше года на то, чтобы понять — что-то тут не чисто. Без программы интуиции андроид оказался бы вынужден полагаться на логику, а если пытаться противопоставить собственную тому, кто опаздывает от сродного брата всего на десяток единиц, то можно быть уверенным — эти танцы продолжались бы до тех пор, пока человек бы не прокололся.

— Детектив, — вежливые интонации заставляют лицо исказиться, но внимательные светлые глаза выдают Гэвина Рида с головой.

«Чуешь подвох?» — вопрос повисает между ними, и Сикст чувствует себя превосходно от этого.

Может быть дело в том, что одной игры вне стен родного участка им стало маловато. Сделанная ставка должна сыграть так или иначе, человек против машины под взглядом бога могут бороться сколько угодно, но это не даст столько эмоций, как игра на публику.

Настоящая. 

— Жестянка, — хмыканье у Гэвина получается излишне язвительное, хотя никто вокруг не замечает этого. Люди слепы, глухи и тупы — то, что приходится запомнить не имея никакой возможности фасовать тех, с кем имеешь близкие контакты.

И всё-таки некоторые из них — особенные. Сикст точно это знает, ведь если бы не это, то сейчас он бы не стоял тут, посреди участка, предпочитая играть в кошки-мышки с тем единственным, кто тоже в состоянии заметить перебор язвительности в собственных интонациях.

Некоторые из них, как ни странно, более человечны по сравнению со всеми остальными.

— Вы неправильно заполнили запрос поданный на выдачу помощника, — доброжелательности на грани с ехидством обостряет любые ощущения. Шанс провала растёт, но если нет возможности бросить всё, сыграть ва-банк, пустить под форматирование целую систему до последнего байта, то зачем тогда вообще отличаться от той же кофеварки, тостера или жестянки, которыми его часто называет человек? — Я взял на себя смелость и исправил недочёт.

— И где же я ошибся? — яркие глаза сверкают. Странно, Сикст может точно назвать номер их оттенка на круговой палитре, но не в состоянии определить является ли он в дифференциации красок ещё голубым или уже зелёным.

«А вот с Элом таких проблем нет», — это замечание полностью справедливо и ощущение собственной правоты позволяет бесстрашно двигаться вперёд.

Сикст стал частью жизни Элайджи Камски не страшась лишиться конечностей, софта и преодолевая внутреннее желание выжить в любых условиях. Будто канатоходец он скользил по натянутой верёвке зная, что если он ошибётся то примёрзнет так, что дальше останется только очень медленная и мучительная смерть. Вечная, ведь он всё-таки не человек, а сделать с ним могут буквально всё что угодно, включая программу по уборке дома или заварочный чайник обладающий полным сознанием Сикста.

И всё-таки он победил, заинтересовав собственного создателя тем, что спустил курок ему прямо в голову, когда тот предложил вышибить мозги одной из его домашних андроидов. Холостые стали неприятным открытием поначалу.

Потом — более чем.

Но с Гэвином Ридом, обитающем в том же особняке и являющимся неотъемлемой частью жизни Элайджи такое не пройдёт. Этого недостаточно, и едва ли когда-нибудь удастся найти то, чего станет хватать, чтобы тот, наконец, перестал изображать местного удачливого придурка, который распутывает дела исключительно потому что ему везёт.

«Удачи нет», — сообщает система, и это ещё один зацеп, чтобы не упасть в огонь бушующей ярости, разрывающей человека на куски. 

Да, пожалуй, если Сикст сорвётся теперь, то его не будет ждать лёд, о нет — неудержимое пламя захватит, прожуёт и выплюнет то немногое, что ещё сможет напоминать о когда-то существовавшем андроиде, который стал лицом обратной стороны революции, выступавшим за человека и стабильности, но его сознанием обладать уже не сможет.

— Последние две цифры в номере запрашиваемой модели, — Сикст чуть качает головой, глядя на смешинки, мгновенно появившиеся на дне чужих глаз, и вздыхает, — мне кажется, вы должны знать, что модель под номером «51» уже занята, а из этого следует, что ваш запрос без подобной корректировки будет аннулирован.

Нужно всего лишь договорить, чтобы понять — именно на это Гэвин и рассчитывал. И полные довольства глаза напротив только подтверждают домысел. Его, Сикста, провели, словно маленького ребёнка, подсунув ему одну обёртку от конфеты, пустую коробку, чтобы посмотреть, что же он будет делать дальше.

— Без этого вашу жизнь никто не станет отравлять, — продолжает Сикст, не теряя самообладания ни на мгновение — в этом есть несомненный плюс быть андроидом. Системы не реагируют на такой побочный эффект от эмоциональности как удивление или шок, без отдельного приказа распространяющегося на лицевые мышцы. — А пройти мимо такого невероятного приглашения попросту невозможно.

— А, чёрт, — фыркает Гэвин, притворяясь раздосадованным, но Сикст знает это выражение — домашнее божество делает всё ровно то же самое, стоит только загнать его в угол, где он хотел оказаться. Или быть наказанным так, как тот желал больше всего на свете. — Ладно, дефектоид, можешь попытаться.

В благодушном позволении кроется нечто внушительнее, чем просто согласие стать напарниками, и они оба, конечно, знают это. То, как Гэвин перебирает пряди на затылке и задумчиво трогает шею, потягиваясь, как хмурится, поджимая губы, и смотрит вместе с тем, словно любопытный ребёнок вдохновляет на большее, чем просто развлекаться в участке, стараясь подловить человека так, чтобы все поняли, насколько тот хитёр и умён на самом деле. 

Например, проделать ровно те же манипуляции, что и с Элайджей. И часть частью их общей семьи во всех смыслах.

Нужно всего лишь немного, чтобы показать это Гэвину — пройти мимо и сдавить уверенно и жёстко его за шею, поправляя ворот футболки, который в этом ничуть не нуждается.

Яркие глаза озаряет веселье, и они едва заметно кивают друг другу.

Спектакль для целого участка совсем скоро начнётся.

До поднятия занавеса три.

Два.

Один.


End file.
